knowledge is power (information is not knowledge)
by MadHare0512
Summary: Working with Neal Caffrey was not something Kimberly Rice was looking forward to.


knowledge is power (information is not knowledge)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**Recently started watching White Collar, fell in love with Neal and his relationship with Peter. Sorry, it's so short, but it only took about 10 minutes. So there's that. Thank you for reading! **

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega**

_"Knowledge is power. Information is liberating. Education is the premise of progress, in every society, in every family."  
~Kofi Annan_

_"Information is not knowledge."  
~__Albert Einstein_

_Peter Burke: Alpha_

_Neal Caffrey: Omega_

_Kimberly Rice: Beta_

Working with Neal Caffrey was not something Kimberly Rice was looking forward to.

She found Omegas to be difficult to work with, they were always concerned with the lives of innocents, they were hesitant to do anything unless they knew people were as safe as they could be. What she hadn't prepared herself for was Caffrey's Alpha handler, Agent Peter Burke.

Alpha/Omega partnerships weren't common in the FBI, Omegas not often wanting to move to those ranks, which was a small part of why she told Caffrey to wait in the car. They were far more comfortable in cafes, book stores, or flower shops, Omegas weren't built for confrontation. Things like the FBI or police departments weren't often an Omegas stomping ground. Rice knew that very well, but Caffrey didn't seem to get the memo. Caffrey was smart, that much Rice would admit, but that was it.

When she'd come out to get back to headquarters, she hadn't seen Caffrey in the car, which had immediately put her on edge. Caffrey had tried to escape before, but there were a few agents out here to watch him, she didn't think he'd try. He wasn't in the car when she'd gotten out there.

"Where's Caffrey?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

Burke had come strolling up with Caffrey on his heels. Rice didn't want to think of the fact that Caffrey hadn't stayed where she'd told him to. Caffrey seemed mildly upset with her statements towards calling Burke's movements in, but a glance from Burke settled him. She didn't want to think about that either.

_White Collar~White Collar~White Collar_

She thought it was probably the way Peter jumped all over her the second she got back to headquarters that tipped her off. He'd gotten in her space, had told her she had traded Lindsey for Neal, and he was right. She didn't regret it, would do it again if she had to, but that didn't mean she had an explanation for her actions. Peter was pissed and she deserved his ire. Caffrey must have meant more to him than she'd originally thought if he was that mad about what she'd done. Rice knew well that some agents got attached to their CIs, so Peter must've been _very _attached to his partner. She reported to Peter with little complaint, though inside she was steaming.

Rice overheard him speaking to his wife before the briefing that solved their case.

"I mean, what am I supposed to do? Just _let _her get away with using Neal as bait? I've used him to draw people out into the open before, but I've never just let him walk into a club without dressing up myself and watching out for him. That's not a calculated risk, that's straight-up suicide. What if whoever kidnapped him decided to shot him instead?" Peter leaned his hip against his desk, hands waving and voice wavering.

He listened, then spoke again, "I know Neal can take care of himself, he'll figure a way out of this, that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried that we don't get to him or the girl in time."

Rice tilted her head, he must be on the phone with his wife.

"I know that, honey. I just-" Peter sighed, closing his eyes, "I can't stop worrying about him. He's like the brother I never had. An annoying con artist brother, but a brother nonetheless."

Rice raised an eyebrow, realization dropping over her. If that was how Peter felt, no wonder he was checking up on Caffrey at her crime scene. The pieces dropped into place around her, the way Caffrey glanced at Peter's office when he'd presented evidence to support his thoughts on the case, the way Caffrey _listened_ to Peter, and the way he rattled the cage around him and annoyed Rice at every turn. He didn't want to work with someone like her, he'd rather work with someone who respected him.

And who better than the man who respected him so much, he let him consult on his cases.

"Okay. I'll keep you updated. Thanks, El." Peter snapped the phone shut and sighed again.

Rice left before she could be discovered, swearing to herself not to tell a soul.


End file.
